Remembering One Summer Day
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: That one summer day would stay with Kagome and Inuyasha forever - right through until the end. Two possible endings, take your pick!
1. One Sad Summer Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the cute, fuzzy ears that are on top of the hanyou head (the head I also do not own)

Author's Notes: I remember writing this story in a very depressed state of mind. It's interesting to revise it so many years later with a different frame of thought. This is the sad version of this story (for the happy version go read the next chapter) but I think that it ends on a very hopeful note. As always, read and review!

Remembering One Summer Day

Ending #1

The summer sky consisted of a vast array of colors swirling around the setting sun. It was _exactly_ sunset now, long after his reverie had begun. Inuyasha hadn't even realized how long he had been staring at it until the flurry of colors reached his senses.

His pupils were slits as he went over his thoughts. Their hunt for the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama had been getting ever more successful. Several new jewel shards had been added to their quickly growing collection. It would only be a matter of time before the only shards left to hunt were the ones in Naraku's possession. He knew that when that time came the shards would not be given up quietly or without a fight. He knew it would be a battle to the death.

A resounding smack could be heard for miles around. It was a sign that a certain monk had gotten too close to a blushing demon hunter. Shippou, he knew, was out with Kaede – picking herbs for the scratches and bruises that were part of running around in feudal Japan. At least one young miko's bruises also came from hopping in and out of time-travel inducing wells.

Death. He'd never really considered the death of any of his companions. No matter how dangerous their journeys got, the possibility of one of them dying had just never crossed his mind. Knowing he was there to protect him made it seem a needless worry. But now the fear was painfully real.

Sometimes the dread consumed him so much that he found it painful to look at her. But in certain moments, like the one that was occurring that summer day looking at her was all he wanted to do.

The dim light formed a halo around her swirling raven hair. As the breeze from her run settled down so did her hair – all over her face. He snorted and moved towards her. Even after he had moved the hair from her face his thumb idly stroked her cheek. She blushed under his heated gaze and in an attempt to break the silence she sat down promptly on the hillside grass.

"Inuyasha…" She began uncomfortably.

"Kagome…" He wasn't quite sure where to began.

Instead he knelt down in front of her and slowly placed his head onto the girl's lap. The sun had fully set now and his hair became the color of the incoming night. Her hands brushed his hair away this time, clearing the path for her to stare into his amethyst eyes. They both knew that they would give anything for that one moment to go on forever. But the day had grown old and her own time, her own life was calling her back into the well. She smiled sadly and he understood.

They got up and made their way towards the portal that would send her away, at least for now. Just as she was about to jump in he reached out and took hold of her hand. There were no words. Instead he gave her hand a light squeeze and leaned in just close enough to catch her scent. Suddenly the desire overcame him and he pressed his lips fervently against hers. She was so soft, so warm, so sweet.

It was only a split second but that kiss, that day – he knew, would remain with them forever. For now she had to return to her own time. Gently he leaned in and whispered something into her ear. He didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

Hesitantly he loosened his grip on her and moved away. He wasn't quite the same stubborn half demon that Kagome had encountered all those years ago. Soon enough their quest would be over and she would go back to her own time forever. He wouldn't fight it. He would not try to stop her. He knew it now. She knew it now. How they felt. That was enough.

"It's over, it's finally over."

It was winter of that same year and the heat of the summer was long gone. The cold air carried the scent of death around the battle field. A fallen monk, an unmoving fox demon, the crumpled form of a dead demon hunter, a motionless human girl and finally the rotting corpse of a slain Naraku formed a grotesque carpet on that same hill from so long ago. The only living creatures left were two, full, dog demons. One seemed to remove himself from the whole scene – waiting patiently. The other moved towards the lifeless human girl.

Once again he knelt down and let his head rest on her lap. Half a year ago he had expected to have to let her go for good. But not like this, never like this. He would have preferred to lose her to time than to death.

One more time he was forced to move away from her…to let her go. Blinded by pain he began to follow his brother into the safety of the Western Lands. But after only after a few paces he turned around and caught sight of the setting sun again. The tears fell and he found himself remembering that summer day from so long ago. He couldn't stop himself from repeating the words he had whispered to her then.

"I love you Kagome."

Silently he vowed to remember that summer day for as long as it would take. That day when he had realized that he had truly fallen for the girl from the future. The day he had known he would wait for her forever. Until they met again.

Author's Note: Aah. Tragedy and angst. My forte! If you want the warm and fluffy ending go ahead and move along to the next chapter.


	2. One Glad Summer Day

Disclaimer: When you wish. . . upon a star. . . it still won't grant your wish to own Inuyasha.

AN: I think I am a much happier individual than I was when I originally wrote this series. But interestingly enough, it was much harder to revise/re-write the happy version of this story than it was the sad version. Regardless, I hope that you enjoy it and that you take the time to review.

Remembering One Summer Day

Ending #2

The summer sky consisted of a vast array of colors swirling around the setting sun. It was _exactly_ sunset now, long after his reverie had begun. Inuyasha hadn't even realized how long he had been staring at it until the flurry of colors reached his senses.

His pupils were slits as he went over his thoughts. Their hunt for the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama had been getting ever more successful. Several new jewel shards had been added to their quickly growing collection. It would only be a matter of time before the only shards left to hunt were the ones in Naraku's possession. He knew that when that time came the shards would not be given up quietly or without a fight. He knew it would be a battle to the death.

A resounding smack could be heard for miles around. It was a sign that a certain monk had gotten too close to a blushing demon hunter. Shippou, he knew, was out with Kaede – picking herbs for the scratches and bruises that were part of running around in feudal Japan. At least one young miko's bruises also came from hopping in and out of time-travel inducing wells.

Death. He'd never really considered the death of any of his companions. No matter how dangerous their journeys got, the possibility of one of them dying had just never crossed his mind. Knowing he was there to protect him made it seem a needless worry. But now the fear was painfully real.

Sometimes the dread consumed him so much that he found it painful to look at her. But in certain moments, like the one that was occurring that summer day looking at her was all he wanted to do.

The dim light formed a halo around her swirling raven hair. As the breeze from her run settled down so did her hair – all over her face. He snorted and moved towards her. Even after he had moved the hair from her face his thumb idly stroked her cheek. She blushed under his heated gaze and in an attempt to break the silence she sat down promptly on the hillside grass.

"Inuyasha…" She began uncomfortably.

"Kagome…" He wasn't quite sure where to began.

Instead he knelt down in front of her and slowly placed his head onto the girl's lap. The sun had fully set now and his hair became the color of the incoming night. Her hands brushed his hair away this time, clearing the path for her to stare into his amethyst eyes. They both knew that they would give anything for that one moment to go on forever. But the day had grown old and her own time, her own life was calling her back into the well. She smiled sadly and he understood.

They got up and made their way towards the portal that would send her away, at least for now. Just as she was about to jump in he reached out and took hold of her hand. There were no words. Instead he gave her hand a light squeeze and leaned in just close enough to catch her scent. Suddenly the desire overcame him and he pressed his lips fervently against hers. She was so soft, so warm, so sweet.

It was only a split second but that kiss, that day – he knew, would remain with them forever. For now she had to return to her own time. Gently he leaned in and whispered something into her ear. He didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

Hesitantly he loosened his grip on her and moved away. He wasn't quite the same stubborn half demon that Kagome had encountered all those years ago. Soon enough their quest would be over and she would go back to her own time forever. He wouldn't fight it. He would not try to stop her. He knew it now. She knew it now. How they felt. That was enough.

"It's over, it's finally over."

Inuyasha struggled to get up and only managed to do so with the assistance of his elder half brother. The fire rat haori was shredded and barely clinging to his form. The white under piece he wore was stained the crimson color of the blood flowing from his many wounds. His eyes ran over the hill, once so peaceful. The only thing that was still now was the eerily still form of Naraku.

How long had they sought him? Fought him? Hated and cursed his very existence? Now he lay there, dead.

Sango and Miroku were holding each other up – clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Only a few seconds ago their lives _had_ depended on each other. Idly he wondered how any two humans could live through the injuries they had received.

The kitsune-pup and the young human girl Rin eagerly ran out of the protective bubble Kagome had cast around them. They'd quickly realized Naraku was not above hurting children and half her energy had been spent in making sure they were safe . Inuyasha could hear Shippou whisper in disbelief. "They did it. . ."

Sesshoumaru ruffled his young ward's hair when she began to scold the fox child for questioning their abilities. For what was probably the first time in his life Inuyasha gave the kitsune a grin and whispered back in a hoarse voice. "_We_ did it." Inuyasha picked up the fox demon and gave him a tight hug. When had the child become like a son to him?

It had been easier than they'd imagined to complete the jewel. As soon as the two halves, one theirs and one Naraku's had come into close proximity they seemed to draw themselves together. The whole thing had culminated in a brilliant explosion that smashed the two parts together. It was very much like the way their mismatched group had come together. A little violent, a little unexpected.

Kagome had taken to wearing the traditional garb of a miko. She looked exhausted and radiant all at the same time. He looked to her and she saw the questions in his eyes. Why had she stayed for the final battle? Where was she going to go now? Maybe most pressing: what to do with the completed Shikon no Tama?

She limped towards him. Urgently she held out the glowing gem to him. Much to everyone's surprise, he shook his head and pushed her hand back towards her.

"Inuyasha?" He smiled and set Shippou down. "You keep it." He murmured, wiser now than he had been even just a few months ago. "You're its guardian." She blinked confusedly at him. "But I thought…"

His ears flattened against his skull, a defeated pose despite their victory. "It's not what I want anymore."

In the background the merry group celebrated Naraku's defeat. But all he could do was walk away. And he walked and walked and walked until he reached the Bone Eater's well. There he waited for her to show up. He didn't want to risk not being there when she left. But night, morning, afternoon and day all passed without so much as a sound from the girl. The fear that something may have happened hit him so suddenly that he used up all his remaining strength running back towards the village where they had agreed to recuperate.

But nothing had happened. There she was, dressed again in clean miko garb, handing out bowls of stew to their companions. Without missing a beat she absently held out a steaming bowl of ramen to him. She held out a steaming bowl of ramen to him and smiled. "Hungry?"

The bowl fell to the ground has he angrily grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Kaede's hut. He was a ball of rage and uncertainty as he croaked out, "Aren't you going to go? Aren't you going to leave us?"

Hurt flashed across her gentle eyes but her reply was calm. "No. Why? Do you want me to?"

He scoffed and released his death grip on her wrist. "Don't be stupid!" Confusion made him revert back to his past brusqueness. "I don't. . . I never said that."

The ache in her voice as unmistakeable as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Then what _do_ you want?"

It was a familiar scene. His lips, her lips, holding her. Only this time it was her that leaned into him and whispered into his ear. It was her that mirrored the words he had spoken to her that one summer day, "I love you, Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi often went into the small shack that contained the well. She had never seen her daughter again, Kagome had never returned. It was only a chance encounter with some of the shrine's records that had eased her grief.

She'd always dismissed them as a random set of dusty scrolls. But the peek of familiar handwriting had given way to reading them all the way through. The scrolls of the legend of Inuyasha.

The legend was that of a band of brave souls who had fought against a devious evil for control of a magical jewel. It recanted their trials, their joys, their defeats and their final success. But most importantly it told the story of a girl from the future who had not been able to bring herself to leave the half demon with whom she had fallen in love. It told of how, at the end of their quest, she had made a wish to be with him forever.

So they had. They had lived together, grown old together. And one summer day they had parted from this earth together. In her heart Mrs. Higurashi knew that everything was all right.

AN: There it is.


End file.
